Brothers
by MikeyBeeLover
Summary: Mikey is feeling down about things happening at home! If you like to know, read this and find out why Mikey is feeling down! Enjoy and please review!


Michelangelo was alone during the night standing on a rooftop, he was looking down at the city thinking about his brothers.

He lets out a small sigh, he had to get out of the lair because his brothers got into another fight, it was at least the sixth fight this week and it was only Wednesday.

Mikey shivered a little, feeling the cold wind hitting his skin. He looked down, watching two girls laughing while they walked on a path, he smiled a little thinking they might be sisters or just best friends. He sighed, wishing he had lots of friends and hang out all the time but he couldn't since when he tried to make friends once with a human, the human screamed and ran off.

Michelangelo jumped up a little from hearing a noise but soon relaxed when he realised that it was his Tphone going off. He takes his Tphone out of his belt and he looked at the screen to see who was calling him, he was surprised that it was his father calling him, Master Splinter never called which caused him to worry, he pressed answer and put the Tphone up to his ear.

"Hey Master Splinter, is everything alright?" He frowned a little.

"My son, where are you? It is two o'clock in the morning"

Mikey blinked, taking the Tphone away from his ear and looked at the screen seeing the time showing two o'clock then he quickly put his Tphone up to his ear.

"Oh shell! Sorry Sensei! I didn't realised what time it was" Mikey replied to his father then he heard his father sigh.

"I want you to come home right now"

"Yeah! I will be home in a few minutes Sensei. Cya" he hanged up his Tphone and slipped his Tphone into his belt, he took another look down at the city below then he took off running.

Michelangelo walked into the lair, not seeing or hearing another at all. It wasn't a surprise since his brothers would be in bed right now, he then noticed fathers light on his room. He sighed a little, knowing that his father would like to know why he was out for so long.

He walked towards his fathers room, just when he was about to knock he heard his father say "Come in" He slide the door open and he slips inside, closing the slide door behind. He walked over to his father and kneeled down in front of him.

"You're probably wondering why I went out, huh?" He looked towards the floor.

"No, I already know the answer my son. But I began to worry because you were gone for five hours and you boys know that you must be home by twelve" Master replied to his youngest son. Mikey blinked then he looked up at him confused.

"Wait, you know why I went out?" He asked his father then he saw him let out a small smile.

"My son, I can hear everything in our home, including your brothers fighting.." Mikey nodded a little, sighing sadly.

"Yeah.. It's like the sixth fight this week.. I don't get why they gotta fight so much.." He mumbled, looking down.

"I know, neither do I my son.. But I did have a talk with them about all their fights this week and I believe they will begin to calm down for a while" He told his son.

"You really think so?" Mikey looked up at him curiously.

"Perhaps my son, but if they have another fight I will have to have another talk with them. You have no need to worry" Master Splinter told his son, Mikey nodded, thinking about his brothers.

"It's just... I had a bad dream about them fighting the another day.. And.. And.. They left.. They didn't come back.." Mikey tears up a little, Master Splinter was about to reply to his son but he frowned while his ears twitched a little then he sighed.

"Boys, what have I told you about ears dropping?" Mikey's eyes grew wide then he quickly wiped away his tears, seeing his brothers sliding the door open with guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry Sensei" Leonardo bowed his head to his father while the other two followed suit.

"I thought you guys were asleep" Mikey mumbled to his brothers, his brothers then looked at their little brother.

"Well... We were in Donnie's lab then we heard you come in" Leonardo told Mikey, Mikey blinked, frowning a little, he didn't realise he was that loud coming into the lair.

"Perhaps you boys should all have a talk. We will begin training at ten instead of eight." Master Splinter said with a smile, the three older brothers nodded their heads while Mikey bit his lower lip nervously then he ended up nodding his head, knowing that his brothers heard him say he had a nightmare involving them.

Mikey stood up and bowed to his father then he followed behind his older brothers. He kept following them until they reached the living room, he sits down onto the couch not saying a word.

"Mikey, we heard what you said about you nightmare and we want you to know that it will never happen" Leonardo told his little brother, standing in front of him while Raphael sat on Mikey's right side and Donnie sitting on Mikey's left side.

"Are you sure? You guys have fought a lot this week.. Why is that anyway?" He asked curiously while Leo let out a small sigh.

"We have just been stressed out a lot about the Kraang.. I know that isn't a good excuse" Leo told his little brother with a guilty look in his face.

"I guess I can understand that.. But still, I just wish you guys wouldn't fight so much" Mikey felt someone rest their hand onto his shoulder, he looked at the owner of the hand which belonged to Raphael.

"Look bro, we.. We are sorry. We shouldn't of let it get out of hand. I would like to promise ya that we won't fight, but that is what brothers do, they fight. Heck, even we fight sometimes but we never mean it bro. We are family, we stick together" Raphael told his little brother. Mikey blinked, hearing this whole speech then he let a smile slip onto his lips.

"Ok bro. Thanks" he hugged Raphael tightly as he felt him tensed up but then Raphael relaxed and wrapped his arms around his little brother while Donatello wrapped his arms around them then Leonardo joined in.

The four brothers stayed like that for a while then they all broke the hug with wide smiles on their faces. Donatello was about to tell Mikey then he heard a yawn coming from him. Donnie lets out a chuckle.

"I guess we should get some sleep now" Donnie rubs Mikey's head while Mikey giggled and smiled happily.

"Hey! Could we bring our mattresses out here? Just got tonight? Pleeeease!?" Mikey begged his big brothers while they laughed softly.

"Sure, I am sure Sensei wouldn't mind but maybe just two. It will take up to much space if we grab all of them. Hey Raph? Could you help me grab them?" Leonardo asked his younger brother who nodded, getting up from the couch and followed behind his older brother.

Leonardo and Raphael came back into the living room with two mattresses while Michelangelo and Donatello had blankets and pillows in their arms. Raph and Leo set down both of the mattress then Mikey and Donnie put the pillows and blankets on both mattress.

Mikey climbs onto one, yawning softly then he felt someone laying beside him, he looked over then he smiled seeing Raphael. He snuggled into his brother then rested his head onto his brother's chest. Raph smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his little brother while putting the blanket over himself and his little brother.

"Night bros.. Love you.." Mikey mumbled into his brother chest, his brothers smiled softly closing their eyes. "Night Mikey, we love you to" his big brothers replied then they all fell fast asleep with wide smiles on their faces.

 **Hey! It's been a while since I wrote something! Felt like writing this since I was bored and tired XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
